


成田失眠事件

by naiyouzuode



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 5





	成田失眠事件

“……虽然到现在我们都没有交换联络方式。”大仓轻描淡写的半句话，让另一头正在收听直播的成田凌整颗心脏紧缩在了一起。 

成田收听“大仓君和高桥君”已经两月有余，虽然一开始只是奔着多了解点共演对象去的，哪知道听到后来真的爱上了这个节目。节目里的大仓自由慵懒，直言不讳，天马行空，输出的观点新颖又巧妙，跟高桥两个人更是绝佳的拍档，两个人你来我往的斗嘴谈笑有趣极了，气氛轻松地不像是在做节目。 

能够自然地和大仓分享生活中的琐事，毫无顾忌地谈天说笑，真好啊。这是成田无比羡慕高桥的地方。一想到明明自己才是要在电影里演大仓情侣的人，现实生活中却只能通过偷偷收听人家的广播节目来拉近距离，成田就觉得有点可悲。不过更可悲的是：听再多的广播也无济于事——就算知道了大仓形形色色的事，两个人的关系也未见有起色。片场再炽热的目光和情欲弥漫的氛围，依旧在导演喊“卡“的下一秒消散地无影无踪，一没有镜头，两个人就又回归到原本不熟的尴尬状态，连聊天说笑都成为一件难事。 

就这样度过了几个月，终于迎来了杀青。杀青宴那晚成田终于没有忍住，在没有人的走廊上吻了大仓，即使那之后的第二天他们就完完全全失去联络。成田吐槽这件事为：“明明也没做什么，却搞得像一夜情一样，事后默契地谁也不找谁，”在没有见面的日子里，地球照转不误，两个人各顾各地过着自己的生活。成田不知道大仓想不想自己，但自己是想他的，就只能每期不落地收听他的广播，就算有事没法当天听直播也要找时间再听录播的程度。 

那晚的成田又习惯性地打开广播，一边听一边给自己做宵夜。一只手还在用叉子卷刚拌好的意面的时候，突然就听到广播里大仓的声音正好念到的自己的名字—— Narida kun 

这着实是个平平无奇的称呼，从小到大听人叫了无数遍。大仓也这么叫，确切来说是只这么叫。从电影开拍叫到电影杀青，除此以外没叫过别的。大仓从不跟着另一些自来熟的演员和staff，直呼其名地喊他凌，也不会叫像nari这样亲昵的绰号。只叫“成田君”。而成田，自杀青后就再也有没听过大仓叫的“成田君”，如今时隔数月通过广播这层媒介重新听到这个称呼，心里有种触电般的酥麻感。 

果不其然提到自己的名字是为了讲那天被吻的事。成田有猜到。他觉得大仓讲的时候一定在想，这真是个好梗，很适合用作番宣时的谈资。虽然在广播上这样说一定不乏夸张的效果，更不用说像大仓这种做惯综艺节目的资深爱豆——对于怎么添油加醋地将一件事在节目里讲得有意思不要太懂。不过成田还是能明显感觉到大仓依旧难以释怀的状态——一边不停地给自己找台阶下，说着可能成田君还没出戏吧之类的话，一边又让听众们跟自己传话，问究竟那个吻代表什么意味。 

这样的大仓也太少见了吧，纠结又别扭，像怀春的女高中生。成田暗爽，觉得自己那时候的进攻真的是正确的，那个吻确实有惊到他吧，就跟料想的一样，大仓绝对因此失眠、困惑、瞎猜、胡思乱想了好久。 

但说实话要是真的有听众来提问成田，成田也回答不出什么所以然来。那个吻的复杂程度，倾注了无数不明不白的意味，实在难以用三言两语道清。总之就是想在离别之际做些什么有仪式感的事，能够表达爱意，又可以发泄不满，最好疯狂又大胆，彻底惊到对着自己冷淡自持了好几个月的大仓…不想到了最后的时刻还被小看。总之就是有千千万万个情绪碎片掉进成田的脑子里，加上酒精的作祟，就吻了。 

不过听着大仓绘声绘色的描述，每一句话语里都带着意料之外的讶异的情绪，言外之意像是“没有想到成田是这样感性又疯狂的人，真的小瞧他了”，让成田越发觉得自己那晚的进攻正确无比，庆幸自己确实亲了，这才在两个人的关系中掌握了一点主动权。 

成田还在那感觉良好，没想到大仓吐完苦水的下一秒就来了句，“……虽然到现在我们都没有交换联络方式。” 

成田愣住了，感觉自己的心脏紧缩了一下。   
另一头的高桥君没有愣住，不愧是搭档，立刻就给出了极佳的反应：“诶——你们居然还没有交换过联系方式吗？”   
“嗯，”   
广播那头的声音稍稍顿了一下，之后轻描淡写又决绝地来了一句。   
“反正以后还要见面的。” 

后面的内容成田再也没有听进去一个字，之后的几个小时里他都只是盯着自己面前这盘还没吃几口的肉酱面发呆。盘壁摸起来已经不温热了，经过搅拌的面条跟番茄酱混在一起，在白瓷盘和叉子上都留下非常黏糊糊的痕迹。   
成田突然就没有胃口了。 

关于交换号码这件事，两个人很默契地都没有提起过。成田虽然有过想提议“那要不然我们交换一下号码好了”的冲动，却每次都被大仓身上隐隐散发出的名为“别来找我交换号码”的恐怖气场吓到而作罢。 

大仓一脸”我们的关系还不到要交换号码的地步“的冷淡样子最终劝退了成田。没办法，大仓就是这样我行我素的人，对自己并不那么感兴趣的人、事的敷衍即便掩饰的很好，成田也能感受得到。于是成田安慰自己道：没什么可交换的，共演对象罢了，非工作所需约出来见面的可能性寥寥无几。就算交换了号码，大概也只是两串躺在通讯录里没有温度的数字，加上生疏的全名备注，只有逢年过节群发信息的时候会注意到，多可悲啊。 

是啊，明明都已经说服自己这么想了，明明本来都快忘记这件事了，交不交换号码什么的，对成田来说都已经没什么执念了。只是大仓为什么要突然这样有意无意地提起，倒叫成田又心痒起来。 

大仓说，“反正以后还要见面的。”   
那么这个“以后”又是什么时候？ 

成田闭上眼睛，开始想象所谓“以后”的事。 

离他们最近的一次见面应该是在电影快上映前，拍摄各类杂志物料的时候。   
自己和大仓一定都胖了，两个人一年多没有联系，第一句话是客套地说着“好久不见”。大仓不会质问自己关于那个吻的事，而是从一开始就移开视线，避而不谈，当一切没发生过。   
两个人拍着杂志，摆出那些亲密动作。同样是在镜头面前，身体却都有点找不回当初拍电影时候的默契了。一开始找不到状态，拍了很多很僵的照片，直到后来才慢慢变好。成田甚至想象到自己在被要求贴近大仓的时候紧张地屏住呼吸的样子，当然，还有搂上大仓脖颈的那一刻他的身体无比僵硬的样子。 

紧接着就是上映期间跑宣传的时候。   
无数的番组和路演等着要上，两个人被粉丝们要求着重现电影里的那些经典台词和亲密场景一次又一次，“走廊强吻事件”更是被拿出来当梗说了一遍又一遍。自己在综艺方面并不上道，招架不住的时候大仓一边笑着替自己解围，推说着成田君大概还没有出戏吧，却在看向他的时候发现他依旧很快移开视线，不和自己对视。 

再就是电影取得成绩后，参加剧组的最后一场庆功宴的时候。   
两位主演被推到最中间，被气氛高涨的所有人起哄着再亲一次，听着大家在一旁“是大仓君自己说的，就算要亲也当着大家的面亲啊”的起哄，在周围山呼海啸般的掌声和叫好声中，自己就像去年那样，在对上大仓浅琥珀般的瞳仁的下一秒，蜻蜓点水般地在他唇上留下最后一个吻…… 

到这里就戛然而止了。   
成田的想象。 

他实在想象不出穷鼠这部电影下映以后他们俩还会有什么样的交集了。 

杀青了可以等宣传，宣传完可以等上映，这两个人会为了同一个目标——这部电影而见无数次的面，做各种各样自己谈不上多喜欢也谈不上多讨厌的事，直到双方都习惯对方的存在。 

直到有一天，有人告诉他们，辛苦了，目标完成了，电影下映了，两个人的营业可以到此结束了。是不是就像两个站到分岔路口的同伴，回望着脚下曾一起走过的路程，终于要告别着各自踏上新的征途了呢？ 

那之后的两个人，才是真真正正，彻彻底底的分道扬镳。 

确实未来还有可能见面，在其他节目上，在别的番组里，两个人的名字也会很长一段时间里都被放在一起讲，娱乐圈那么大，以后总还有碰面的机会，只是这个“以后“，到底是一个月以后，一年以后还是十年以后，就没有人知道了。 

等到那个时候再去问吗，“大仓君，可以交换一下号码吗？”，也太奇怪了。那个时候的情谊只会比现在更淡薄，两个人的关系也只会远不会近，最重要的是，自己现在都问不出口的话，难道到了那个时候就能问得出口了吗？ 

总安慰着自己还有以后，以后，以后再说好了。结果就是变得越来越说不出口。 

一直以来成田都摸不透大仓。自己总以为多听些他的节目，多了解点他的事就能和他变得亲近，但事实上并没有，大仓就是大仓，心扉打开与否全然只看他自己，成田一直都不知道那个吻是拉近了他们的距离还是恶化了他们的关系，他只是单纯的想要大仓记住自己，没有考虑那么多。但现在看来是拉近的，毕竟大仓也开始在意“两个人还没有交换过联络方式”这件事了。 

下次见面，是无论如何都要和大仓交换号码的，成田想。他甚至开始后悔自己当初为什么不在强吻他以后再一鼓作气要个号码，就不会像现在这样，纠结到半夜了。 

现在是凌晨三点，广播还未关，但“大仓君和高桥君”已经播完很久了。餐桌上的意面没动几口，已经完全冷掉，糊成了一大团。成田用右手托着下巴的姿势已经维持了有一个小时之久，但他却连手麻都感觉不到了。 

终于这次失眠的人轮到成田了。直到潦潦草草地倒掉意面，收拾完桌子，躺进被窝的那一刻，成田睁着眼睛呆望着天花板一边依然在想—— 

大仓，被亲吻那晚的你，也是这样翻来覆去地睡不着吗？


End file.
